A Casa de Hades
by Ghost Writer of Hecate
Summary: Depois dos acontecimentos do Marca de Athena, Leo, Nico e seus amigos devem partir em busca de Percy e Annabeth, mas a jornada guarda muitos perigos e acontecimentos inesperados. As coisas dão uma guinada com o aparecimento de uma semideusa que pode ajudá-los, mas que também pode trazer problemas. English version: /s/9690465/1/house-of-hades
1. Capítulo I - Jason

_Hello pessoinhas! Depois de muito ponderar e pensar com carinho, decidi postar essa fanfic aqui, que na verdade já tem 10 capítulos escritos! Continuando diretamente a partir dos acontecimentos do livro _A Marca de Atena_, nossos heróis precisam salvar seus amigos em Lua de Mel no Tártaro. Fique atento se você ainda não leu a saga nova dos _Heróis do Olimpo_ porque temos spoilers! No mais, divirta-se muito com a história e deixe seu review! Se quiser acompanhar outras informações acesse (www***.***hecatescabin***.***blogspot***.***com) (lembre-se de remover os asteriscos) onde você pode conferir o profile dos personagens, dos autores dessa fanfic e conferir o nosso material extra, como nosso super e hilário Podcast xD_

**Capítulo I – Jason**

Ele suspirou, esfregando os braços para afastar o frio quase congelante da noite, acima das nuvens. Àquela hora, todos os outros estavam dormindo, com exceção de Leo, que parecia ter aceitado como uma missão mais do que especial desenvolver recursos para resgatar Annabeth e Percy do Tártaro. Desde que tinham conseguido se livrar da última horda de monstros voadores que haviam atacado o Argus II ele havia voltado para seu quarto, procurando estudar mais os pergaminhos de Arquimedes.

De vez em quando, um ou outro som chamava sua atenção, mas nunca era nada demais. Um estalo entediado de Festus. O som dos motores da aeronave. As correntes prendendo Atena Partenos no compartimento de carga improvisado no estábulo. Ouviu mais um som atrás de si e dessa vez viu que era Nico. Ele se apoiou no parapeito, cansado. Ficou calado por algum tempo, observando o horizonte, com os olhos semisserrados.

- Eu adoraria dizer que é uma ótima ideia seguirmos até o monte Épiro com esse navio, mas é uma péssima ideia.

Jason o encarou de esguelha.

- Eu sei. Ficamos muito vulneráveis, mesmo eu tendo vantagem no céu.

- Não só isso. Precisamos pensar em um ataque surpresa contra as forças de Gaia, se quisermos ter alguma chance. Vamos chamar muita atenção no céu.

- O único problema é que no chão, a vantagem é dela.

Os dois suspiraram, sem grandes ideias.

E então, Festus soou o alarme.

Um bando gigantesco de Pássaros da Estinfália se aproximava rapidamente, fazendo um baralho ensurdecedor com seus grasnados e farfalhar de asas. Nico endireitou-se e pegou sua espada, mas Jason tomou a frente. Era visível que o filho de Hades ainda não estava em condições de lutar. Festus disparava labaredas para afastar a vanguarda dos pássaros, enquanto Hazel, Piper, Frank e Leo apareciam no convés, prontos para o combate.

As habilidades de Jason, Festus e de Frank, agora na forma de uma águia gigante, foram particularmente úteis contra os pássaros, que foram queimados, atacados e tirados de seu caminho por lufadas de vento. Leo também fez um bom trabalho no controle das armas, e naquele momento todos procuravam recuperar o fôlego.

- Esse ataque veio antes do que pensamos. – Frank voltara ao normal depois de pousar no convés

- Aposto que quanto mais perto do monte Épiro estivermos, pior vai ser.

Jason tinha acabado de dizer aquilo quando uma segunda leva de Pássaros da Estinfália surgiu no horizonte, levando todos os semideuses de volta a seus postos de combate. Hazel lutava perto de Nico, procurando proteger o irmão o melhor que podia, embora o menino tivesse que ajudar uma vez ou outra. Quando o segundo ataque cessou, os semideuses se entreolharam, preocupados e cansados.

- É óbvio o que Gaia pretende. Ela quer nos enfraquecer aos poucos, uma onda de monstros atrás da outra. – Piper estava sentada no convés, ofegante.

- Leo, você acha que consegue incorporar logo aquela esfera que encontramos ao Argus II? – Frank olhou o filho de Hefesto enquanto secava o suor do rosto com a mão

- Eu mal comecei a desvendar aqueles pergaminhos. Eu vou precisar de mais tempo.

- Ok... tirando isso, quais são nossas opções?

Eles se entreolharam, provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa. Que normalmente era Annabeth quem fazia os planos. E agora eles precisavam de um plano bom o bastante para resgatar Annabeth e Percy do Tártaro.

Nico se mexeu, desconfortável, como se tivesse uma ideia, mas hesitasse em mencioná-la. Ele observava a própria mão, como se houvesse algo a ser visto além de sua pele pálida e da manga de sua jaqueta de aviador.

- A Profecia falava sobre Sete Heróis.

- Sim. – Jason concordou – _Sete Meios-Sangue / Responderão ao Chamado / Em Tempestade ou Fogo / O Mundo Terá Acabado / Um Juramento a Manter com um Alento Final / E Inimigos com Armas / Às Portas da Morte, Afinal._ No momento, somos seis semideuses. E um fauno.

- Alguma ideia Nico?

- É só que... o juramento... pode ser a minha promessa para Percy, sobre nos encontrarmos com ele e Annabeth do outro lado das Portas da Morte, no monte Épiro. E o sétimo semideus... eu conheço alguém que poderia nos ajudar.

- Quem?

- Uma... uma pessoa que eu conheci quando ainda estava buscando as Portas da Morte. Sem a ajuda dela, eu acho que não teria durado no Tártaro, mesmo sendo um filho de Hades.

Ele não estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções. Ele parecia desconfortável e ainda mais deslocado depois que todos os olhares pousaram sobre ele.

- Bom... podemos mandar uma mensagem de Íris para essa pessoa, seja lá quem for. Só não imagino como ela vai nos alcançar aqui. – Piper já começava a vascular os bolsos em busca de drácmas de ouro

- Como vamos fazer um arco-íris a essa hora da madrugada, ainda mais aqui fora? – Hazel se levantou, finalmente mais descansada

- Acho que não vai ser preciso.

Nico falou, tentando parecer confiante, mas Jason percebeu que nem mesmo ele sabia se funcionaria. Jason coçou a cabeça, dando de ombros.

- Então, tenha a bondade de fazer a sua mágica, por favor.

- Escolha... interessante de palavras. – o menino esboçou um sorrisinho, parecendo se concentrar

Com exceção de Leo, que esperava o relatório sobre munição restante e danos de Festus, todos prestavam atenção em Nico, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ele ainda estava em pé e calado, os olhos fechados, ainda se concentrando em algo que não ficara muito claro o que era. Jason não se lembrava de filhos de Plutão terem a capacidade de se comunicar via pensamentos com outras pessoas, e mesmo sendo ele um filho de Hades, ele duvidava que fosse o caso.

Quando Nico abriu os olhos, parecendo esperançoso, todos olharam para os arredores, imaginando se alguém cairia do céu. Mas, certamente não lhes passou que alguém brotaria das tábuas do convés.

Não _literalmente_ das tábuas do convés. Um pouco depois de Nico abrir os olhos, quando todos já estavam desistindo de ver algo acontecer, uma linha de luz fraca, púrpura, começou a percorrer o convés, desenhando um círculo absolutamente perfeito na madeira. Em seguida as linhas se multiplicaram e começaram a desenhar diversos símbolos dentro do círculo, rapidamente. Até Leo tinha parado com seus deveres, observando maravilhado.

- Cara, o que você fez!? Isso é demais!

- E-eu não sei ao certo, acho que nada.

Jason encarou Frank e Hazel, como se eles já soubessem o que fazer. Empunharam suas armas e apontaram para o círculo.

- Eu sei exatamente o que é isso! Vi alguns filhos de Hecate usarem uma coisa assim como meio de teleporte durante a guerra contra Chronos! Preparem-se para invadirem o navio!

- Filhos de Hecate?! Pensei que eles tinham sido anistiados! – Piper não sabia ao certo como agir, então apenas sacou sua adaga de volta

O círculo estava pronto. A luz púrpura tornou-se mais intensa, e quando ela baixou, uma moça num manto de veludo negro estava de pé no centro do círculo parada. Ela vez um gesto com a mão e expulsou o capuz de sua cabeça, saltando para fora do círculo com duas armas empunhadas na direção de Jason.

- Grace, o pretor! Esperava não ver mais seu amontoado de arrogância na minha frente depois da guerra contra Chronos!

- Como você descobriu a nossa localização, LeFey!?

- Um triste infortúnio, ouso dizer. – ela percebeu a aproximação de Frank e deu um tiro de aviso próximo de seu pé – Nem vem, grandão. Não tenho assuntos a tratar com vocês.

- Esperem todos vocês, parem com isso!

Nico, o único que até então não tinha sacado sua espada novamente, gritou. A moça o encarou com os mesmos olhos verdes familiares de antes, embora desta vez ela não estivesse usando seus óculos. Ela parecia ainda mais confusa do que antes.

- Eu chamei Morgan aqui. Ela é a semideusa de quem eu falei.


	2. Capítulo II - Nico

_Aeaeae! Capitulo 2 na área minha gente! Fiquei pra lá de feliz em receber reviews, espero que eles aumentem e que vocês opinem sobre a história e sua qualidade! Não se esqueçam de conferir o site também! __www***.***hecatescabin***.***blogspot***.***com_

_Agora, fiquem com o próximo capítulo!_

**Capitulo II – Nico**

Quando Nico se concentrou e chamou por Morgan em seus pensamentos, nunca lhe passaram pela cabeça que aquilo iria acontecer. Mas então todas as armas disponíveis no Argus II foram apontadas para a moça e ele percebeu que provavelmente era um erro chamar uma filha de Hecate perto dos semideuses Romanos que lidaram com grande parte do exército de Chronos, ao contrário de Percy que tinha enfrentado apenas a tripulação do Princesa Andrômeda; o clima já tenso no navio ficou ainda mais tenso com aquilo.

É... realmente uma péssima ideia, ideal para coroar os acontecimentos do dia.

- Então, você conhece esses caras?

- Como você conhece ela?

- Você conhece eles?!

As vozes de Nico, Jason e Morgan soaram em uníssono, o que teria sido engraçado em qualquer outra circunstância, mas não agora. Ela encarou o filho de Júpiter de novo, os olhos verdes faiscando.

- Claro que eu conheço esse bully exibido! Enquanto eu tentava bater em retirada com meus irmãos, ele chegou com os amiguinhos pretores dele e quase destruiu todos nós! Nós! Sem magia, sem armas, sem nada! – ela estreitou os olhos verdes, feroz

- Aquilo era uma guerra! Vocês nos atacaram primeiro!

- Ei vocês dois! – Piper ergueu a voz, e eles olharam, mesmo sem ela ter usado charme – vocês estão discutindo sobre a guerra de Chronos, ou sobre quem roubou o lanche de quem na escola?

Jason ficou quieto. Morgan trocou o peso de uma perna para outra, desconfortável.

- Agora, você, Morgan certo? – Piper virou-se pra ela – Você não negou que participou da guerra de Chronos. Por que participou?

- Pra guardar os traseiros mágicos dos meus irmãos sem noção. Como se alguém realmente pudesse acreditar que Chronos seria todo amor e carinho com os semideuses se ajudássemos ele a ganhar a guerra... pff... – ela revirou os olhos, bufando, como se já estivesse cansada daquele tipo de pergunta

As armas de fogo da filha de Hecate se recolheram na forma de anéis nos dedos indicadores da garota. Ela retirou o manto de veludo negro que vestia e o dobrou sobre o braço esquerdo.

- Olha, eu realmente não quero encrenca com nenhum de vocês. Di Angelo me chamou com uma magia que eu dei pra ele, depois que ele me ajudou em uma missão pessoal. Eu juro pelo Estige que estou falando a verdade.

Hazel e Frank se entreolharam e deram de ombros, meio desconfiados, mas recolhendo as armas. Piper parecia mais tranquila, e encarava Jason como se dissesse para que ele deixasse de ser cabeça dura. Relutante, ele guardou sua espada de Ouro Imperial. Nico suspirou, aliviado. Morgan o encarou, curiosa.

- Então, você encontrou o que estava procurando?

- Sim. Sim, na verdade eu te chamei exatamente por isso.

- O encantamento deu certo? – então ela observou Nico dos pés à cabeça, percebendo o estado semi-lamentável do semideus – Por Hecate, não funcionou não é? Ai, eu sabia que...

- Não, não é nada disso. Eu acho que suas proteções me ajudaram sim, e bastante. Mas, depois eu fui capturado por titãs e... – ele fez um gesto, como se exibisse a si próprio – não é uma história agradável.

- Não, não deve ser. Bem, continue. Você me chamou...?

- Por que pensei que você poderia nos ajudar a fechar as Portas da Morte. A Profecia fala sobre sete semideuses atenderem o chamado. Não podia pensar em mais ninguém.

Aquilo pareceu pegá-la totalmente de surpresa. Ela piscou algumas vezes, encarando Nico, como se estivesse processando as informações.

- Eu, completar o quórum da missão que pode decidir o destino do mundo como nós conhecemos?

- Viu como parece uma péssima ideia?...

- Jason!

- Eu não vejo porque não. – ela sorriu para Nico, e então voltou-se para Jason com o mesmo sorriso – Podem contar comigo pra fazer essa missão dar certo.

Ele não parecia muito feliz com a perspectiva de viajar com uma filha de Hecate e antiga adversária, a bordo do Argus II, mas Morgan tentava agir com confiança, mesmo com os olhares desconfiados que recebia de Hazel e Frank.

- Sendo assim... bem. Meu nome é Morgan de Alcântara. LeFey, - ela disse a palavra com sonoro desdém - como o Grace ali me chamou era meu nome de guerra, por assim dizer. Os romanos eu conheço, mas vocês dois não. – ela voltou-se para Piper e Leo

- Me chamo Piper McLean.

- Sou Leo Valdez, o almirante desta embarcação. – ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso

- Classy, hein? – ela correu os olhos pela embarcação, concentrando-se nas armas – não tem um ninho do corvo, mas as armas estão bem posicionadas. De quê é feita a munição?

Leo parecia feliz em explicar todos àqueles pequenos detalhes que apenas ele e Morgan pareciam compreender. O horizonte começava a ficar alaranjado, indicando que logo seria manhã, e ninguém tinha descansado a noite toda. Hazel decidiu colocar a mesa para o café da manhã, com a ajuda de Frank e Piper. Jason observava Morgan, desconfiado, enquanto ela discutia pormenores técnicos (e chatos) sobre as armas do navio com Leo. Nico respirou fundo, sentindo-se responsável por aquilo, mas achou que não era a hora de dizer nada. Foi para cozinha, onde Piper conversava com os outros.

- ... hm, mas então não é tão grave assim, acho.

- Ela parecia estar em conexão direta com os líderes entre os semideuses. Tinha um filho de Hecate muito forte por lá, chamado Alabaster. Acho que ele estava no Princesa Andrômeda no dia da batalha, porque foi Morgan quem apareceu na vanguarda por terra. – Frank ajudava Hazel com as bandejas de comida

- Nunca tivemos nenhum problema muito grande com ela, na verdade, além disso. Mas, vários filhos de Hecate derrubaram muitos do nossos. – Hazel suspirou – do mesmo modo que nós derrubamos muitos deles. Se ela realmente está aqui para nos ajudar acho que... bom, acho que não podemos insistir nessas coisas que já aconteceram.

- O último trecho da profecia ganha um sentido novo com ela por aqui. – Nico intrometeu-se no meio da conversa - E Inimigos com Armas / Às Portas da Morte, Afinal.

- Annabeth pensou que se tratava apenas do Acampamento Meio-sangue e de Nova Roma, mas pode ser que estivesse falando dela também.

Silenciosamente, eles concordaram. O café da manhã seguia tranquilo e sem muitas conversas. O cansaço era visível no rosto e nas olheiras de todos. Não demorou muito, Leo e Morgan chegaram, ainda conversando sobre as armas do navio. Ela se sentou e sorriu, fazendo um prato para si, evidentemente tentando se enturmar, mas era óbvio que ela se sentia intimidada naquele ambiente cheio de semideuses estranhos, dos quais ela havia atirado em pelo menos três no passado.

- Então... de onde você é?

Ela continuou comendo, sem perceber que a pergunta de Piper tinha sido dirigida para ela. Percebendo, ela parou de comer e engoliu a comida.

- Hm, bem, eu nasci em São Paulo, no Brasil. – e então ela deu um sorrisinho – e não, nós não temos macacos andando pelas ruas, se essa era a próxima pergunta.

- Ah... – Leo se encolheu de novo na cadeira, como ele tivesse pensado em perguntar aquilo

- Hey! – ela o encarou, falsamente incrédula, voltando ao normal depois – Aliás... Levesque, Zhang, eu acho que preciso me desculpar por todos aqueles tiros em seus escudos, na guerra. Acreditem, não era nada tão pessoal quanto os outros quiseram fazer parecer. Mesmo.

- Não se preocupe com isso, não é como se tivéssemos deixado barato mesmo. – Frank deu de ombros – mas se é assim, tenho que me desculpar por quando acertei aquela lança no seu ombro.

- É... acho que estamos quites então.

Nico parecia aliviado com aquilo. Quando Jason finalmente apareceu, o clima na mesa era bem leve e descontraído, e o filho de Júpiter e a filha de Hecate não trocaram farpas como antes. Ainda não tinham sofrido nenhum ataque naquela manhã, então aproveitaram o tempo para se recuperar e discutir qual estratégia adotariam a partir dali.

- Nós não podemos simplesmente continuar enfrentando os ataques de Gaia sem nenhuma estratégia. Isso vai minar nossas forças, exatamente como ela quer.

- Sim, mas seguir por terra definitivamente não parece a melhor ideia que poderíamos ter. – Hazel observava o mapa que tinham sobre a mesa, junto com todos os outros

- Do ponto de vista de artilharia, é melhor ficarmos com a vantagem da altura. – Morgan limitou-se a dizer, enquanto comia uma tigela de sucrilhos com leite – no céu, a vantagem é sua, Grace.

- Mas, e os ataques? Nem todos nós temos a vantagem no céu. – Frank deu de ombros – embora nossa viagem voando seja muito mais rápida até o monte Épiro.

Todos concordaram silenciosamente com aquilo. Nico estava quieto, pensativo, quando percebeu os olhos de Morgan sobre si.

- Eu sei que temos que salvar o mundo e tal, mas alguém pode me explicar qual é a nossa pressa, exatamente?

Nico iniciou o relato sobre sua busca, e deixou que os outros prosseguissem quando souberam que ele havia sido capturado pelos titãs e feito refém dentro de uma ânfora. Hazel e Jason contaram-lhe sobre a busca de Annabeth ao mesmo tempo em que procuravam por Nico, e como ela e Percy haviam sido puxados para o Tártaro pelas teias de Aracne. Revelaram, ainda, que precisam atravessar as Montanhas Apeninos na Itália para então seguir em linha reta até o Monte Épiro, onde encontrariam as Portas da Morte do lado Mortal dentro do templo de Hades. Ela absorveu todo relato silenciosa e pensativa, os olhos verdes cintilando.

- Ok... eu entendo perfeitamente a pressa de vocês mas, precisamos pensar em algumas coisas. Não sabemos qual é o esforço de guerra inimigo próximo ao monte Épiro, então não sabemos quanto dos nossos recursos gastaremos para criar um perímetro seguro. Assim, também não sabemos por quanto tempo podemos manter o perímetro seguro. Não sabemos quanto tempo dois semideuses feridos levarão para atravessar o Tártaro até as Portas da Morte, e acho que concordamos que não seria inteligente simplesmente entrar lá atrás deles, quando chegarmos ao nosso destino.

- Então, o que você sugere? – Jason encarava a menina de braços cruzados, sério

- Nada. Eu não sei o que posso sugerir. – ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente – Levesque tem razão, continuar no ar é melhor. Mas vamos chegar bem rápido no ponto de encontro, e isso não é exatamente uma vantagem.

- E se montarmos um acampamento por lá? – Piper sugeriu – não tão perto assim das portas da morte, mas podemos tentar encontrar um local seguro que seja próximo. Podemos conhecer a região e tentar tirar alguma vantagem daí.

- Montar acampamento? E como vamos evitar que nos encontrem?

- Posso providenciar proteções mágicas. – Morgan comeu mais uma colherada de sucrilhos – não é exatamente a minha especialidade, mas vai salvar nossas bundas por um tempo. Também não vamos ficar na cara do exército de Gaia né...

- Precisamos examinar o terreno para encontrar um local estratégico pra retirada e defesa. – Jason concluiu – Leo será que o Festus pode ajudar com esse tipo de varredura?

- Claro que pode. Posso pedir pra ele buscar por padrões de relevo mais favoráveis como esconderijo, fontes de recursos, coisas assim.

- Isso é genial!

Rapidamente, discutiram o que seria necessário haver na região de acampamento. Não tinham muito que se preocupar com comida e água potável, graças às bandejas enfeitiçadas como no Acampamento, e da Cornucópia, mas decidiram que um local rico em recursos como madeira, Bronze Celestial e Ouro Imperial seria uma boa escolha, visto que assim Leo poderia continuar desenvolvendo as melhorias necessárias para o Argus II.

- Festus encontrou um local próximo da Montanha Pindo, quase na fronteira com a Albânia. Imediatamente, começaram a se dirigir para lá a toda velocidade.

Nico jamais pensou que viveria para ver um local como aquele. O vale Italiano extendia-se por além da vista, e era cheio de nuances de verde e tons terrosos. O céu estava azul e limpo, salpicado por nuvens brancas e fofinhas, e era possível ver alguns pássaros voando pelo céu. De um lado, a grande muralha/espinha dorsal da Itália erguia-se imponente e majestosa, mas olhando com bastante atenção era possível perceber a movimentação de tropas de monstros no solo, em direção às montanhas. Uma sensação ruim tomava conta do garoto conforme se aproximavam; a mesma sensação quando ele percebeu que não poderia fugir dos titãs que o tinham capturado. Deixando esses pensamentos ruins de lado, Nico voltou a concentrar-se na paisagem que sobrevoavam quando Morgan se aproximou do rapaz.

- Quase não dá pra acreditar o quão perto as Portas da Morte ficam daqui... – ela se apoiou na murada, olhando para baixo – mas como temos companhia lá embaixo, tenho certeza de que estamos no lugar certo.

- É... eu pensei que fôssemos encontrar parte do exército de Gaia, mas não imaginei que pudesse ser tantos.

- Precisamos nos preparar para um ataque. Estamos muito perto dos inimigos agora, não vamos passar despercebidos tão fácil. – e fez menção de ir embora – aliás Di Angelo, obrigada por confiar em mim pra completar o time.

Ela sorriu e saiu em direção a Leo, perguntando ao rapaz se era possível voarem contra o vento para evitar que os monstros sentissem o cheiro dos semideuses. A rota do Argus II foi então alterada. Nico não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentiu-se bem com o sorriso que Morgan lhe dirigira, de maneira tão sincera e espontânea.

Foi mais ou menos nesse momento que a primeira pedra caiu no convés.

(...)

_Uma pedra no convés!?  
Mas hein?! Por favor, alguém pare o mundo que eu quero descer?!  
E agora, como eles se livrarão dessa?!  
Não perca a continuação..._


	3. Capítulo III - Percy

_Não!  
Nós não nos esquecemos do casal mais amado de todo PJO!  
Ananbeth Chase & Percy Jackson e sua jornada pelo Tártaro... você confere agora!_

OoOoO

Quando Percy despertou ele ainda não estava acostumado com a escuridão do local, mas já começava a ponderar se havia sido uma ideia tão boa assim acordar. Piscou algumas vezes acostumando os olhos com o breu, colocando-se a procurar por Annabeth imediatamente em seguida, ainda que não soubesse por onde começar. Da forma como tinham despencado até o Tártaro, ela não deveria estar muito longe. Colocou a mão dentro do bolso e destampou Contracorrente, o Bronze Celestial produzindo uma leve luminosidade que naquele momento era muito bem vinda, e o suficiente para encontrar a filha de Athena não muito longe. Aproximou-se dela com pressa, sem saber como não estava com nenhum osso fora do lugar com a queda.

Annabeth não parecia muito mais ferida do que estava quando ele a encontrou no covil de Aracne. Com cuidado, Percy deixou a espada de lado e segurou Annabeth, tentando fazê-la beber um pouco do cantil de néctar. O rosto da jovem se contorceu e ela despertou, tossindo um pouco do néctar.

- Percy, você está bem?  
- Eu quem devia te perguntar isso. Como está seu tornozelo?  
- Na mesma. – sua voz deixava transparecer um pouco de dor  
- Precisamos refazer essa tala.  
- Animador...

Ela suspirou, suportando a dor da melhor maneira que podia enquanto Percy refazia o curativo, aplicando um pouco de néctar sobre o inchaço no tornozelo. A dor melhorou segundos depois e a filha de Athena começava a sentir a lesão esmaecer. Se passasse mais algum tempo sem caminhar, apenas cuidando do tornozelo ferido, certamente estaria nova em folha em algumas horas, mas eles não tinham esse tempo. Precisavam cruzar o Tártaro imediatamente, e encontrar Nico e seus outros amigos na saída das Portas da Morte, no Monte Épiro.

Tinham uma vaga noção da direção que tinham que tomar, então comeram um pouco do que Percy ainda tinha consigo e coloraram-se a caminhar, Annabeth com o braço nos ombros de Percy, ainda mancando enquanto andava.

- Ei, cabeça de alga...  
- Hm?  
- Obrigada por não me soltar naquela hora...  
- Você tá brincando? E perder essa chance maravilhosa de passear pelo lugar mais bonito da antiguidade com a minha namorada?!

Annabeth riu-se.

Só mesmo Percy para conseguir fazer piada naquela situação.

Andar pelo Tártaro era estranho. Se eles já tinham achado o submundo um lugar estranho, o Tártaro era ainda mais atemporal e sombrio. Não tinham noção de quanto tempo estavam caminhando, ou exatamente para onde estavam caminhando, mas estranhavam o fato de não terem encontrado nenhum monstro de cara já que aquele era o local onde suas almas deveriam ficar reunidas e aprisionadas. Aquilo só podia significar que o poder de Gaia estava ainda mais forte do que antes, e que provavelmente as coisas não seriam simples na saída das Portas da Morte, na terra. Chegaram à conclusão de que deveriam seguir os rastros dos prisioneiros do Tártaro; com certeza haveria uma fila deles na saída, esperando sua vez de voltar ao mundo mortal novamente.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu os sussurros que vinham das sombras do lugar, mas conforme andavam e ficavam mais cansados, era possível ouvir vozes lamuriosas, gritos de desespero e sofrimento. Percy não conseguia entender o que eles diziam, ou mesmo se queriam dizer algo, mas Annabeth não parecia encarar aquilo da mesma forma. Quando o filho de Poseidon deu por si, percebeu que a menina estava pálida e ofegante, prestes a desabar no chão, o olhar desnorteado.

- Percy, eu consigo ouvir o que ele está dizendo...  
- Ele? Ele quem Annabeth?  
- Ele... – a menina fez um gesto com a mão, referindo-se a todo o local  
- Não ligue para o que ele diz. Logo nós estaremos fora daqui.  
- É... eu sei, eu sei. Eu só... preciso descansar Percy. Meu tornozelo está me matando.  
- Certo. Tudo bem.

Com a pouca iluminação proveniente de Contracorrente, improvisaram um pequeno acampamento, mas falharam em acender uma fogueira por causa do vento constante. Percy sentou junto de Annabeth e a envolveu com o braço, deixando que menina adormecesse. Ele mantinha os olhos atentos a qualquer coisa que pudesse parecer suspeita, embora não houvesse nada com o que se preocupar além da própria escuridão. Ele imaginava o que Nico tinha visto de tão terrível naquele lugar, e como o menino havia conseguido atravessar todo o Tártaro sozinho. Enquanto pensava, escutou uma voz chamar seu nome, mas logo pensou estar ouvindo coisas demais. Aquietou-se ao lado de Annabeth e voltou à sua função de vigia, mal percebendo naquele momento que realmente alguém queria falar com ele.

Mais tarde, Percy perceberia como aquilo faria diferença em sua jornada. Naquele momento, ele estava preocupado em como proceder quando Annabeth despertasse.

OoOoO

_Aiaiaiaiaaaai...  
Esse Tártaro ainda vai deixar nossos heróis malucos!  
O que mais falta acontecer...?_


End file.
